Innie, Minny, Hermione, Mo?
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: Hermione has changed herself after the Final Battle. Now shes living her life without magic. She lasted 15 years this way until her son got a letter, than everything Hermione tried to forget get shoved right back into her life. D/H HG/OC OC/SM RW/PP


**Really, not in the mood to write an author's note. Explaination below. I don't own Harry Potter. Whoot Whoot.  
Beta-d by Kates...duh.**

Minny Destin, otherwise known as Hermione Granger, danced happily around the room with her husband, Thomas.

Two children sat on the sofa behind them, laughing as their parents attempted to re-enact the dance performed at the wedding that brought the two together.

"Mum, you really can't dance!" giggled Minny's youngest child, Harrietta. The small girl had inherited her father's straight brown hair and his bright hazel eyes. She was blessed with her mother's wit, and put it to use as much as an 8 year old possibly could.

"Oh, Harry, like you could do better," quipped Minny's 11 year old, Mark. He sat on the sofa next to his sister, laughing at his parents.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it, Mum." Mark said when she started toward the door. Minny smiled gratefully and continued to dance with Thomas.

Mark stayed at the door when he didn't see anything but a dark brown owl outside. The owl had a letter in its beak and Marcus didn't know what to do.

"Dad, I… uh… come'ere, will you, please?"

"What it is, Mark?" He stared at his son's brown eyes and followed his gaze.  
Thomas blanched.

"Minny, I think you need to see this!" yelled Thomas in the direction of their sitting room.

"Tom, what's…?" Minny gasped when she saw the familiar creature.

The former witch grasped the letter from the owl's beak and stroked his head, sending the animal on its way.

Mark, on the sidelines of the conversation his parents had in the kitchen, was confused.

"Minny, we need to tell him! You explained to me what happened to Harry when his aunt and uncle didn't let him go. Do you want a half-giant to knock down _our_ door next? This is part of your past, love, and I get that. We can't refuse to send Marcus to this Hogwarts School. It's going to be part of our life now."

"Thomas, I left that world because of the people in it. I couldn't live my life in that world, and I'm not going to let my children be subjected to that life. The Battle of Hogwarts… Thomas… I can't tell you what that did to me. If you knew how horrible it was, you wouldn't want Mark at that school. He's doing so well here with school and all his friends. I don't want to take that away from him." Minny put her head in her hands and whimpered.

"Minny…" Thomas sighed; he didn't know what he could do. His wife had left for reasons not entirely known to him.

"He has to go, Tom, and I know it. That doesn't mean I like it." Minny stood up and called Mark in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk about something." Minny took a breath, "you're going to a new school soon, it's called Hogwarts and I went there when I was your age." She smiled at her son, "It's a bit like a boarding school, and you'll live there while you go to school. There are breaks, too, so you can come see us."

"Mum, I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Mark said, knowing that look his parents shared when that last sentence came from his mother's lips.

"You are a wizard, Mark. I was a witch, but I left that world. It seems that you will be put into it whether I like it or not. You will be leaving soon. School starts at the beginning of August and you'll need to be ready. I'm not happy that you will be in this world, but there is nothing I can do. I want you to have the best education you can have, and the powers that you possess inside you need to come about in an environment where they can be cared for and nurtured."

"Can I say 'no'?" Mark asked.

"No, love, you have to go. We don't have a choice in the matter." Minny took her son's hand and smiled lovingly at him.

"Go to bed early tonight and think about it, okay?" Mark nodded and glanced at the clock: 9:38. He trudged up to his room, pondering what he was going to have to do now.

Minny went to her bedroom once her children were put to bed. She showered, dressed, and took out of her closet an object she swore she would never use again: her wand.

It was in a firebox she bought herself the first day away from the Wizarding World.

Once the former witch grasped the wooden stick, she felt the power the wand held inside of it flow inside her again. She heard the endings of spells she forgot years before, and the magic opened a part of Minny's brain she locked away 15 years ago.

The first thing Minny did was flick the wand in a familiar way to see if the magic she held inside herself would still manifest the information she wanted. A simple spell would tell where her old best friend lived, and she was hoping that Harry had followed through with his plan to settle down in Muggle London and work for the Ministry.

Luckily, he had. Minny then had the address for Harry Potter, and now all she had to do was get up the courage to contact her old mate.

Eventually, after a lot of encouragement from Thomas, she looked up Harry's number online and picked up her telephone. She dialed the number slowly, and looked anxiously at Thomas, who gave her a smile in return.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice. Minny jumped when she realized that the voice didn't belong to Harry.

"Hello, anyone there?" said the voice again.

"Hel-lo." Minny sputtered out, she waited a beat and then asked, "Is it the Potter residence?" she winced as she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, this is his husband, would you like to speak to him?" said the silken voice.

"That'd be great, thank you." She said curtly.

Minny listened to the muffled tones of Harry while his husband passed the phone.

"Who is it, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, and I didn't recognize the number, but her voice sounds a bit…a bit like Hermione, I don't know..." Minny gasped when she heard her name on Draco Malfoy's lips.

Thomas gave her a look, but she shook her head.

"Hello?" she heard the tones of the former Boy-Who-Lived and smiled.

"Harry," Minny said.

"Hermione, is that you? Goodness, woman, where have you been?" Harry's words were mumbled and rushed as he tried to say so many things all at once.

"Yes, this is Hermione. Harry, we need to catch up and talk about some things, so could you come over tomorrow for tea?"

Harry accepted the invitation and once the plans were arranged, Harry asked if he could bring Draco and his kids.

"Oh, yes, Harry. I would love to meet them all." Minny smiled warmly into the phone, and they said their goodbyes.

"Can I come tomorrow? I don't want to intrude or anything. I can take Harrietta to your mother's."

"Thomas, I want you to stay here and help me with this. I haven't seen Harry in 15 years… and I can't handle Harry, Draco, and his kids by myself."

"Whoa, wait, wait! Wizard's I can handle, but Harry being gay? No, that's a line I can't cross." Thomas said it seriously, but laughed lightly at Minny's face.

"You need to loosen up, love. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, yes, I can. I'll be fine. I just need you there to help me." Minny laid down in her husband's arms.

"I'll be there, Minn. Now go to sleep."

-----------------------

**Hey, guys...currently I feel like crap, but I really wanted to publish this. I don't like it, but KT thinks that it's good and I'm not allowed to give up on it. So, yeah. Here you are.  
Now, really tell me if it sucks. I would love for you to say that its not good...love it even more if you said that its great.  
Be honest, please people.  
---Dark Cascade**

-----------------------

* * *


End file.
